She Came from the Stars
by Tokyocitylights
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UP *RATING WILL GO UP* An alien girl, who's the last of her kind, must find a human to mate with and try to bring her race back from the brink of excintion. I really suck at summeries. The story's much better. Please Read and Review!
1. Last of Her Kind

She Came from the Stars  
Introduction: Last of her kind  
Tokyocitylights: I own DBZ!  
  
Star Demon: *Hits her the head with a wiffle bat* No you don't, what do you want to do, get sued?  
  
Tokyocitylights: Well, if anyone tries to sue me, they're going to be very disappointed because I don't have any money. He is right in saying I don't own DBZ, but I do own Sarska, Hijalm and the Ujimians, so don't use without asking or Star Demon'll hit you with his spiked club.  
  
Star Demon: I don't have a spiked club  
  
Tokyocitylights: *hands him one* You do now  
  
In the cold, dark void we call space, a silver, streamlined craft of alien design hovered just above the swirling blue and white planet called Earth. In the spacecraft, a young humanoid girl wearing a mid-thigh, white strapless dress that clung to every curve of her body and matching knee- high stiletto platform boots and elbow-length gloves looked out the window she was leaning against.  
  
"That's the planet we're going to?" She asked in a disbelieving tone of voice, wrinkling her well-defined nose distastefully.  
  
"Father always said that Earth is the only planet with life forms that are compatible with our DNA and since we're the only survivors of that massacre back home, we're the ones stuck going to that filthy excuse of a planet." An older male humanoid, wearing a long sleeved, loose fitting white shirt with matching pants and ankle high boots and wrist length gloves told her, looking at the planet with just as much distaste as the girl.  
  
"I know that Hijalm." She said, pushing a lock of her neon red hair, that cascaded down her back like a water fall, behind a pointed ear. Then the craft bucked, throwing the girl off balance. The craft's computer then beeped and said something in a snarling, growling language.  
  
"Sarska, we're getting pulled down by the Earth's gravitational force." Hijalm said, sitting in a chair and flipping three switches on the control counsel.  
  
"Damn." Sarska cursed, dragging herself to the chair next to him, climbed into it, and pushed a button on the counsel.  
  
"We lost control of the ship, we're going to crash." Hijalm said, as streaks of red, yellow, and orange flames streaked past the window as the ship plummeted through the atmosphere and toward a secluded forest.  
  
"Prepare for impact." He told Sarska, but he was two seconds too late, the craft crashed through the trees and hit the ground hard, throwing Hijalm out the front window and Sarska off to the side, gashing her forehead just above her right eyebrow.  
  
"Hijalm, no!" She yelled, crawling out the shattered window, cutting her knees and hands on the glass shards. She found him sprawled face down in the dirt a few feet away, his short, black hair plastered to his head with blood.  
  
"Hijalm?" She knelt down next to him and gingerly turned him over. His face was covered with abrasions and cuts; his green eyes were open, but clouded and void of life.  
  
"Hijalm." She whispered shaking him gently, her piercing blue eyes welling up with tears and falling down her face, streaking through the blood and falling on Hijalm's cheek. The one thing she was hoping he wasn't he was.  
  
He was dead.  
  
She lay her head down on his chest and sobbed. Her brother, the person she grew up with, shared her secrets with, the only person that she can turn to on this strange planet, who understood her, was dead. She cried until her eyes ran out of tears. She just lay there then, lost in a sea of sadness and loneliness as the sun dipped below the treetops.  
  
Tokyocitylights: I love to hear from anyone that took the time to read this, so leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. Remember that I'm flame retardant, so flames don't burn me. Also, I know this was short, introductions to my stories usually are. One last thing, then I'll shut up, if you think I need to change, add, or fix anything, tell me about it and I'll fix it. 


	2. Search for the Human

She Came from the Stars  
  
Chapter One: Search for the Human * * *  
  
Tokyocitylights: I own DBZ!  
  
Star Demon: *Hits her the head with a wiffle bat* No you don't, what do you want to do, get sued?  
  
Tokyocitylights: Well, if anyone tries to sue me, they're going to be very disappointed because I don't have any money. He is right in saying I don't own DBZ, but I do own Sarska, Hijalm and the Ujimians, so don't use without asking or Star Demon'll hit you with his spiked club.  
  
Star Demon: I don't have a spiked club  
  
Tokyocitylights: *hands him one* You do now  
  
* * * She didn't know how many hours she lay in her grief induced stupor, but by the time she came out of it, the sun was rising above the treetops. Hijalm's body has long since grown cold and stiff. She sat up slowly and looked down at Hijalm. Her throat tightened up as she reached down and ran a finger down his blood stained cheek. She then dug her nails into the dirt next to her and dug a shallow grave for him. When she finished, she gently picked him up and put him in.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, my brother." She whispered, tears dripping out of her eyes and on to his face. She covered him up with the remaining dirt and marked his grave with stones arranged in an artistic pattern at the head of the grave.  
  
"Good bye." She whispered and walked down a nearby bank, down to the river. She knelt down by the edge and looked in the water. Her face was streaked with dirt and blood; the cut on her head was still bleeding sluggishly. She dipped her hands into the cold water and scooped some up in her hands and threw it on her face, scrubbing her face clean of the blood and dirt. She gingerly washed her wound clean of dirt and dried blood. She then slowly trudged back up the bank.  
  
"What do I do now?" Sarska asked herself, standing on the edge of the bank, staring at the ground between her feet. Her eyes then widened slightly when she remembered what she had to do.  
  
"I have to find a human." She said, starting to make her way out of the forest. She stopped in her tracks as another question entered her mind.  
  
"But where?"  
  
A breeze came along, carrying a strange scent with it.  
  
"What's that smell?" She wondered, sniffing the air curiously, following the scent. She stopped when she saw a small, cozy looking house. She crouched down behind some dense bushes when she saw a young woman walk out, carrying a basket of laundry. Her shiny, raven hair was drawn up on top of her head in a tight bun. Her yellow, Chinese style dress fluttered slightly in the breeze as she put the basket down, humming quietly to herself.  
  
"That must be the scent I smelled." Sarska thought, parting the leaves on the bush so she can get a better look at the woman. The woman must've sensed her because she dropped her laundry and got into a defensive stance.  
  
"Who's there?" The woman called, scanning her surroundings.  
  
"Well there's no point in hiding now." Sarska thought and stood up from behind the bush.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The woman growled, covering her fear with aggression.  
  
"It's okay, I come in peace." Sarska said, holding her hands out in front of her in a non-threatening way, walking slowly toward the woman.  
  
"You do?" The woman asked, squinting suspiciously at Sarska, relaxing slightly. Sarska nodded.  
  
"What's your name?" The woman asked, lowering her arms but still staying tense.  
  
"Sarska" She answered, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, something she does when she's uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm Chichi." The woman told her, now relaxing all the way. "Where did you get that cut from?" She asked suddenly, eyeing the cut above her eyebrow.  
  
"I. . . tripped hit it on a. . . rock." Sarska lied, fingering the cut gently.  
  
"Well, come in and I'll fix it up for you." Chichi said, leading Sarska into the house.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Chichi asked, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"From. . . Europe." Sarska lied, saying the first thing that popped into her head.  
  
"That explains your exotic outfit." Chichi said, filling a bowl with hot water. "Did you come here alone?"  
  
"I came here with my brother, but he died on the way here." Sarska told her, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Chichi apologized, dipping a rag into the bowl.  
  
"That's all right." Sarska said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Chichi wrung out the rag and dabbed Sarska's wound gently. Sarska winced, but didn't say anything.  
  
So, how old are you?" Chichi asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
"You're the same age as my son, Gohan." Chichi told her, rinsing the rag out.  
  
"You have a son that old? You look too young to have a son THAT old." Sarska said.  
  
"Thanks." Chichi said, blushing slightly. "I also have a seven year old named Goten. This may sting a little." Chichi warned her, spraying some wound disinfectant on Sarska's wound. Sarska inhaled sharply at the sharp stinging sensation and jerked her head back instinctively.  
  
"A little? That stuffs stings a lot." Sarska said, rubbing around her cut.  
  
"I know. Hold still so I can put this bandage on." Chichi told her, unraveling a bandage and wrapping it around her head.  
  
"There, all fixed." Chichi told her, smiling warmly.  
  
"Thank you." Sarska told her. She then stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Chichi asked.  
  
"I'm going. I don't want to be a burden." She told her, pushing the door open.  
  
"Nonsense, you stay here as long as you want." Chichi told her, catching her arm and pulling her back in the house.  
  
Sarska looked at her for a minute, then smiled. "Thank you. I won't get in the way and I'll pull my weight around."  
  
"Why don't you go take a bath? I'll wash your outfit. I'll lay an outfit you can borrow on the bed in the room you're going to stay in." Chichi told her.  
  
"Thanks. A bath actually sounds good right about now."  
  
Tokyocitylights: I love to hear from anyone that took the time to read this, so leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. Remember that I'm flame retardant, so flames don't burn me. One last thing, then I'll shut up, if you think I need to change, add, or fix anything, tell me about it and I'll fix it. 


End file.
